


昆虫专家

by whatdoyousay



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay
Summary: Thanatos送了Zagreus另一种蝴蝶。
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 15





	昆虫专家

**Author's Note:**

> PWP，BDSM预警

“现在你不掩饰自己的喜好了？” Zagreus看着Thanatos拿出来的另一只蝴蝶标本，“明明小时候被看到在抓虫子还不承认。”  
“我只是从你身上学会了诚实面对自己。” Thanatos拿掉了保护套，“希望你能喜欢。”  
平心而论这只蝴蝶标本很漂亮——几乎全透明的翅膀，只有外面一圈很浅的白色和移动的时候折射的一点点光泽才能看得出是一只蝴蝶——如果忽略躯干上连着的针和针扣。  
Zagreus右边的乳头已经充血红肿，还因为长时间揉弄吮吸变得麻木，做好了被刺穿的准备。  
“希望它结实一——呃啊！”尖锐的针毫不留情地刺穿了娇嫩的乳头，一丝红色的液体从伤口中渗出。  
Thanatos低头舔掉了血液，然后又用舌头上上下下好好安慰了一番被伤害的部位，“我送了你了礼物，所以你应该回礼Zag。”   
“嗯哼，又是交换礼物小游戏。” Zagreus跪在地上，脸贴上了Thanatos的胯部，并且停了一会，Thanatos按着Zagreus的头示意他快一点。  
Zagreus的嘴唇贴上了龟头，他伸出舌头舔了舔最前端的皮肤，绕着圈把整个龟头舔湿，然后张开嘴缓缓把阴茎纳入嘴里，他口腔的触觉细胞感受到了火热和坚硬，口腔壁被粗大的器官顶得整个鼓起。他抬眼看了看Thanatos，Thanatos用眼神鼓励他继续，于是他在阴茎上滑动舌头，并且开始吮吸，发出啧啧的水声。  
就这样持续了一会，Thanatos的阴茎在Zagreus的嘴里变得更粗更硬，上面的筋开始跳动。Thanatos用两只手固定住Zagreus的头，把阴茎拔出去一部分，又狠狠插进去，龟头深入到咽喉深处，Zagreus触不及防被噎住，还没来得及做出反应，阴茎在他嘴里又快又狠地插了起来，每一次都撞得更深，咽喉受到刺激条件反射的收缩，发热，疼痛，Zagreus发出无助的呜呜声，却没有挣扎，反而试图把嘴张得更大，让它能更顺畅地抽插。Zagreus被猛烈地撞击着嘴巴，却还在努力吸吮，试图吸出些什么。  
“对，咽下去，一滴都不许剩。”话音刚落，一股白色的液体就灌入他的嘴巴，因为龟头进得过深，一部分精液不需要吞咽就顺着喉咙滑进了食道，阴茎在缓缓抽出，Zagreus的吮吸没有停止，他的喉结上下滑动，不断吸吮吞咽，确保每一滴精液都被吸食得一干二净。  
“做得很好，” Thanatos的呼吸不稳，“你应该得到一些奖励。”  
Zagreus张开被摩擦红肿的嘴唇想询问奖励是什么，却因为咽喉也同样被撞击到肿起而只能发出嘶嘶的声音。  
Thanatos笑了起来，一只木马凭空出现，他抱起Zagreus放到木马上面，Zagreus双腿夹着木马，屁股悬空，不肯接近木马上那个竖立着的蓝色柱状物。  
“这是什么？” Zagreus发出有些嘶哑的声音，抓着Thanatos 的手臂不放，“它好像很冰冷。”  
“没错，”Thanatos抓住Zagreus的肩膀把他往下按，“这是用冰晶做的。”  
散发寒气的假阴茎抵住了Zagreus的穴口，一股早已被体温捂热的润滑液顺着缝隙流到假阴茎上，很快变冷。力量被封印，Zagreus如待宰的羔羊一般无力挣扎，只能让这冰冷的刑具残忍地撑开自己的穴口，深入自己的身体。  
“呃啊啊啊啊”冰凉又坚硬的触感刺激着温暖脆弱的肠壁，Zagreus感觉饱胀的后穴几乎要被冰晶冻伤，寒气逐渐蔓延全身，让他火热的体温有所下降，但是冰冷同时催生出一股瘙痒，从后穴顺着神经细胞一路传导到他的大脑，他已经半勃的阴茎因此发热变硬，被彻底激活。  
假阴茎已经完全进入，正好抵在他的敏感点，Zagreus此时还有心思腹诽Thanatos的精确计算，这时一股刺痛从他的胸口传来，Zagreus触电一般猛地一弹，这让假阴茎在敏感点上狠狠摩擦了几下，突如其来的强烈快感让他的腰软了，他转头一看，Thanatos的指尖闪烁着电弧，绕着蝴蝶打转，在他的乳晕上来回滑动，酥麻伴随着快感在皮肤上跳动，让Zagreus忍不住收紧双腿夹得更紧。  
两条藤蔓从天花板缠上了Zagreus的膝盖，把他的腿高高吊起形成M状，Thanatos用另一只手在大腿内侧的皮肤上来回抚摸，“不能让你的脚碰到木马，你也舍不得它被烧掉吧。”  
这下Zagreus全身的重量都压在假阴茎上，假阴茎插得更深了，让Zagreus感觉自己像一串被穿在竹签上待烤的肉串，只能任人宰割。  
“动一动，”Thanatos温柔的嗓音响起，“不动怎么能叫玩木马呢。”  
Zagreus的腰部酸软，一动不动，他大声吸着气，希望能在这甜蜜的折磨中获得一丝喘息。  
“Well，你就是学不会什么时候该听话。” Thanatos走到了Zagreus的身后。  
下一秒一股剧烈的痛感从Zagreus的屁股上炸开，Thanatos拿起了一根教鞭抽在了那充满弹性的部位，剧痛让Zagreus往后一弓，身体猛地一抖，木马在力的作用下开始轻轻晃动。教鞭一下又一下毫不留情地击打着，留下一条一条鲜红的印子，持续又火辣的痛感从被击打的部位扩散开来，木马摇晃带动着假阴茎在后穴搅动，来来回回摩擦着敏感点，带来一波又一波快感，痛感混合着快感让Zagreus不住颤抖，带动胸口的蝴蝶翅膀微微抖动，像一只真正活着的小生命正在胸口小憩。  
“啊啊啊，停，停下！” Zagreus带着哭腔的声音响起，身体却背叛他的意志，他开始主动扭动腰部，让木马摇晃的幅度越来越大，快感如潮水一般升起，假阴茎冰冷的温度给快感推波助澜，他的大脑被刺激的无法思考，只剩一片空白和源源不绝涌上的，与痛苦交织在一起的快感，他被串在木马上不停扭动，大声呻吟。  
Zagreus的脚趾蜷缩起来，阴茎涨大，他颤抖的犹如风中落叶，再多一点，只差一点点他就可以，就可以——  
突然一切都停止了，无论是屁股上的鞭打还是摇晃的木马，Thanatos在关键时刻把Zagreus从木马上抱下来，即将到来的巅峰被强行抑制住，得不到发泄的苦闷让Zagreus的眼眶发热，大颗大颗情难自禁的眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下。  
Zagreus在Thanatos怀里颤抖抽泣，他胡乱蹭着Thanatos，一个劲儿往Thanatos的怀里缩，希望从皮肤与皮肤之间的摩擦中得到些许快感，更多藤蔓从天花板上垂下来，绑住了Zagreus的手脚，腰身，Thanatos放开Zagreus，Zagreus被紧紧绑住维持着双腿张开的M状吊在了空中。  
Thanatos掐住Zagreus的腰使他不能再乱扭，早已勃起的阴茎顶在了Zagreus的穴口，后穴早已被假阴茎调教的服服帖帖，甚至迫不及待地迎接粗大的阴茎，穴口的褶皱被撑开，扩大到极限，Thanatos用力挺腰，整根阴茎一下完全插入湿滑的甬道。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！” Zagreus在被插入的一瞬间就射了出来，巨大的快感在他脑中烟花一般炸开，可是Thanatos仍然不肯放过他，开始在他的甬道里快速抽插。射精的快感还没平息，敏感点被反复刺激的快感又涌了上来。  
就是这个，Zagreus发出甜蜜又略带嘶哑的呻吟，甬道被火热阴茎填满的快感是假冰晶无法取代的，Zagreus才发现原来自己一直都渴望被Thanatos进入，他开始大声又放荡的叫喊，后穴热情又缠绵的吸住粗大的柱体，Thanatos一口咬在Zagreus的脖子上，愈发用力地干着Zagreus，速度变得越来越快，力道也越来越大。  
肉体相撞发出啪啪的声音，润滑液在高速摩擦中打出白色的泡沫聚集在穴口，双方都因为对方带给自己的快感淹没，欲望无止境地冲刷着神经，把理智拖入无底深渊，快感不断累积到了承受不了的地步，最终全部炸开，浪潮一般席卷了全身。  
藤蔓松开，Zagreus倒在Thanatos的身上，两具带着汗水的肉体亲密地缠在了一起，Thanatos抱着筋疲力尽的Zagreus，给了他一个温柔又甜蜜的吻。  
\--END—  
感觉身体被掏空  
凑个整十篇文，我CP十全十美，等下次更新有新剧情再见吧


End file.
